El Día Gris
by MetalHorn1966
Summary: Cuando Twilight llega a Canterlot para su primaer dia como princesa, algo terrible sucede. Algo que cambiara el destino de Equestria para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tranquila noche en Fillydelphia, todos los ponies dormían pacíficamente en sus hogares. Todos excepto dos ponies, un pegaso y un unicornio, que volaban y corrían respectivamente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Firehorn?- Pregunto el pegaso.

-No lo sé Fastflyer, creo que debemos descansar aquí.- Respondió el unicornio.

-Está bien.

Ambos ponies se sentaron en el medio de la plaza central. Exhaustos de haber corrido y volado durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Firehorn?-Pregunto nuevamente el pegaso blanco de crin y cola gris. Tenía una cutie mark muy peculiar, dos alas de oro unidas por una cadena.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé.- Respondió el unicornio de color naranja, de crin y cola roja. Su cutie mark era una estrella envuelta en llamas.- No puedo dejar de pensar en mi familia, en mi esposa, en mis hijos.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en mi familia. Pero tenemos que hacer algo si no quieres que les hagan daño.

-Lo se Fastflyer pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- respondió un poco preocupado el unicornio.

-No tengo idea, pero si no conseguimos esos 100.000 bits esos grifos matarán a nuestras familias- Dijo Fastflyer.

Ambos se observaban fijamente con una mirada pensativa. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Firehorn levanto la voz.

-¡Tengo una idea Fastflyer!- Grito emocionado el unicornio- ¡Ya sé cómo podemos conseguir los 100.000 bits, incluso podemos conseguir el doble!

-¡¿El doble?!- Pregunto confundido y a la vez emocionado el pegaso- ¿Cuál es tu plan Firehorn?

-Es secreto, debes esperar que lleguemos a Canterlot para saberlo.- Respondió tranquilo el unicornio de crin roja.

-¿Tengo que esperar a llegar a Canterlot para saberlo?

-Sí y ya deja de quejarte como una yegua y vámonos, entre más rápido nos vayamos más rápido llegaremos a Canterlot. ¡Ahora toma tus cosas y pon esas dos alas a trabajar!

-Está bien como tú digas.

Ambos ponies tomaron sus cosas y partieron lo más rápido posible a Canterlot. Fastflyer no podía dejar de pensar que plan se le había ocurrido a Firehorn. Pero nunca se imagino que ese plan cambiaria el destino de Ecuestria para siempre.

Pasaron seis días desde que partieron de Fillydelphia, finalmente llegaron a Canterlot. Los dos tomaron un merecido descanso.

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunto Fastflyer.

-Tienes que esperar un poco más.

-¡¿Tengo que esperar más?!

-Sí. Recuerda que tenemos que ir con nuestras familias Fastflyer. Además no puedo contarte el plan aquí, hay muchos ponies que pueden arruinar el plan. Tengo que contártelo en un lugar secreto.

Los dos comenzaron su camino para ver a sus familias, después de unos minutos ambos ponies estaban con sus familias.

Fastflyer estaba hablando con su esposa sobre su viaje.

-¿Cómo te fue en Manehattan amor?

- No muy bien, solo conseguí lo suficiente para tres meses.

-Está bien querido, con eso es suficiente.

-Y no solo eso, Firehorn y yo tenemos que conseguir dinero para pagar algo.

-¿Qué tienen que pagar?

-Ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Estoy muy cansado, simplemente quiero cenar e irme a dormir.

-Está bien, pero dime, ¿Cómo conseguirán ese dinero?

-No lo sé, pero Firehorn me dijo que mañana lo viera en el bosque para hablar de eso. Ahora, ¿podrías darme mi cena por favor?

-Sí, claro.

Al día siguiente Fastflyer voló directamente al bosque para buscar a Firehorn.

No tardo mucho tiempo ya que el unicornio estaba esperando en la entrada

-Por fin llegaste.- dijo Firehorn.

-Sí, ahora ¿me podrías contar tu plan?

-No, tenemos que entrar al bosque.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, los otros ponies. Tenemos que estar en un lugar privado, para que nadie escuche o arruine el plan.

-Está bien, entremos…- Dijo el pegaso muerto de curiosidad por saber cuál era el plan de su amigo.

Ambos ponies entraron al bosque y des pues de casi una hora salieron. El pegaso blanco tenía una cara de sorpresa.

-¿E-en serio ese es tu plan Firehorn?- Pregunto desconcertado el pegaso.

-Así es, recuerda que si lo hacemos podemos conseguir el doble.

-Sí pero…

-…Pero si no lo hacemos,- se le adelanto el unicornio- esos grifos mataran a nuestras familias.

Fastflyer lo pensó por unos minutos. No sabía qué hacer, no quería correr un gran peligro. Pero tampoco quería que le hicieran daño a su familia, a su esposa y a sus dos hijos, un pequeño potro de seis años y un pequeño que apenas tenía tres días de cumplir su primer año de vida. Finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Está bien, hagámoslo.

-Perfecto, lo haremos esta noche.

-¡¿Esta noche?!- Pregunto indignado el pegaso.

-Sí, es nuestra única oportunidad.

-Bien.

Media hora después en la estación de trenes arribaba un tren seguido de varios escoltas. Las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a descender la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, todos los ponies presentes se inclinaron ante ella. Al salir de la estación un carruaje la estaba esperando a ella y a su equipaje. Twilight abordo el carruaje y en cuestión de cinco minutos llego al castillo.

Ahí la esperaban la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna. Al bajar del carruaje Twilight corrió a abrazarlas.

-¡Princesa Celestia Princesa Luna!- Grito emocionada la alicornio purpura.

-Twilight Sparkle- Dijo calmada pero a la vez emocionada por ver a su ex-alumna la Princesa del Sol- debes estar cansada después de ese viaje.

-Sí, así es, el viaje fue muy largo y agotador.

-Me lo imagino, ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación a desempacar y descansas un poco?

-Claro.

-Princesa Luna, ¿podrías llevar a la Princesa Twilight a su habitación?

Twilight se sonrojo con este último comentario, a lo que la Princesa de la noche contesto con un simple sí. Mientras recorrían los pasillos, Twilight recordaba todo lo que vivió antes de convertirse en princesa.

-Te trae recuerdos, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Luna.

-Si…- respondió nostálgica la nueva princesa.

-Bien, llegamos. Esta es tu nueva habitación, disfrútala.- Luna le dio un cariñoso abrazo y se despidió- Adiós.

-Adiós…- dijo Twilight con un tono muy parecido al de Fluttershy.

-Bien Twilight- Dijo para sí misma- aquí comienza tu nueva vida.- Dio un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta. Cuando vio su nueva habitación casi grita de la emoción, pero se pudo controlar. La habitación era el doble de grande que la biblioteca donde vivía en Ponyville, del techo colgaba un candelabro de plata con base de oro para las velas e incrustaciones de cristal. Tenía un tocador muy Amplio con un gran espejo. La cama era enorme y tenía grabada la leyenda: Princesa Twilight Sparkle. También tenía un baño y un vestidor privado. Además tenía una gran ventana que le permitía ver gran parte de Canterlot. Al lado había otra habitación para Spike muy parecida a la de Twilight pero más pequeña.

Twilight escucho un golpeteo en su puerta.

-Princesa Twilight, su equipaje.- Dijo un guardia.

Twilight abrió la puerta- Gracias.- Tomo el equipaje y dijo – Valla es mucho equipaje, debería irme a dormir y desempacar mañana.

Twilight se metió en la cama lista para dormir cuando escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría, eran Celestia y Luna.

-Twilight- Dijo Celestia- lamento interrumpirte, pero olvide decirte algo muy importante.

-Mañana tenemos una reunión con la princesa Cadense a las nueve de la mañana- Termino Luna.

-Está bien, allí estaré- dijo Twilight un poco somnolienta.

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron las dos princesas y se retiraron.

Twilight estaba muy emocionada por la reunión de mañana, finalmente quedo dormida. Pero nunca pensó que esa sería la última vez que vería a la Princesa Celestia Y a la Princesa Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight había pasado una de las mejores noches de toda su vida, su cama era la más cómoda en la que haya dormido en toda su vida. Cuando despertó y vio su reloj se llevo una gran sorpresa, eran las nueve y media. Twilight dio un grito tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el castillo, pero ningún pony le dio importancia ya que estaban ocupados con algo más importante.

Twilight se levanto desesperadamente de la cama, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el baño. Tomo una ducha velozmente, al salir uso su magia para secarse y peinarse. Cuando salió del baño busco su corona y salió de la habitación. Vio a muchos ponies y muchos mas guardias por todo el castillo, Twilight no le dio importancia a lo que vio y siguió corriendo hacia la sala de reuniones. Pero en el camino choco con un gran unicornio.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Twilight muy apenada.

-No hay problema.- Respondió el unicornio.

Twilight enseguida reconoció esa voz, era su hermano.

-¡Shining Armor!- Grito feliz la princesa.

-¡Twili!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Shining Armor suspiro y dijo-Tenemos que ir con Cadense.

-Está bien.- Dijo Twilight un poco un poco confundida mientras seguía a su hermano.

En el camino la alicornio seguía preguntándole que hacia aquí, porque había tantos ponies y guardias corriendo por todo el castillo. Pero su hermano no respondía a ninguna de esas preguntas, pareciera que la estuviera ignorando a propósito para no decirle algo que podría preocupar y entristecer mucho a su pequeña hermana. Durante el resto del camino solo hubo silencio entre los dos hermanos, un silencio un poco perturbador. Finalmente llegaron a un balcón donde se encontraba la Princesa Cadense, quien estaba viendo al cielo. Cuando las dos alicornios se vieron corrieron a abrazarse.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo Twilight.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Cadense.

-La reunión.

-Cierto la reunión.

-Estoy muy apenada,- Dijo Twilight con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos- no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

-Está bien,- Dijo Shining Armor- no hubo reunión.

-¿No hubo reunión?,- Pregunto un poco alivianada Twilight- que bien. Pensé que Shining Armor me había traído hasta aquí para hablar con Cadense sobre la reunión. Me preocupe por nada.- Twilight soltó una pequeña risita, pero vio que su hermano y su esposa tenían una cara seria. Twilight dejo de reír, se aclaro un poco la voz y dijo- ¿Por qué no hubo reunión?

Shining Armor y Cadense voltearon a verse, ninguno dijo nada. Twilight no entendía nada. La princesa y su esposo seguían viéndose sin decir nada, como si estuvieran comunicándose a través de sus ojos. Shining Armor comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Cadense dio un gran suspiro y vio a Twilight, que estaba muy confundida por la escena que acababa de ver.

-Twilight, no hubo reunión porque…- La alicornio rosa no sabía cómo decirlo- …porque… las Princesas Celestia Y Luna no se presentaron.

Twilight guardo silencio por unos segundos.- ¿A qué te refieres con que no se presentaron?

-Nunca se presentaron. Cuando llegue al castillo, me dijeron que las esperara en la sala de reuniones. Pero nunca llegaron. Después de varios minutos comencé a buscarlas pero no las encontré, busque ayuda, pero aun así no las encontramos. Luego de buscarlas por todo el castillo, las comenzamos a buscar por las calles y desde entonces mandamos guardias por toda Ecuestria, pero todavía no tenemos ninguna pista de n.

-¿Quieres decir que las princesas están extraviadas?- Twilight quería llorar pero logro contener las lagrimas.

-Lamentablemente, creo que sí.

Solo hubo silencio, silencio que duro minutos, minutos que parecieron horas. El silencio se detuvo gracias a una carta que apareció mágicamente. Twilight tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla en silencio. Cuando termino de leer, comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. Shining Armor y su esposa leyeron la carta y pudieron entender el llanto de Twilight.

-Necesito escribir una carta.- Dijo Twilight todavía llorando.

Muy lejos de ahí, en el pequeño y pacifico Ponyville Spike ayudaba a Rarity a cargar diamantes.

-Muchas gracias Spike, no podría hacer esto sin tu ayuda.- Dijo la unicornio de crin morada.

-No hay problema Rarity, siempre es un placer ayudarte.- Dijo el bebe dragón, embobado por la belleza de Rarity.

-Son muchísimos diamantes, cuando lleguemos a la boutique te dare algunos.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Claro, fuiste muy bueno encontrándolos.

-Entoces ¿Qué esperamos? Hay que darnos prisa.- Dijo el dragon emocionado por los diamantes que iba a recibir.

Cuando estaban por entrar a la boutique de Rarity, Spike eructo una llama verde de la cual apareció una carta. Spike la tomo, se aclaro la voz y comenzo a leerla en voz alta.

-Querido Spike, necesito que tu y las chicas vengan de inmediato al castillo. Ocurrió una tragedia con la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Celestia. ¡Por favor Vengan Rapido!- Spike termino de leer.- Vaya, parece que en realidad paso algo terrible, hay que darnos prisa Rarity. Tu ve a buscar a Pinkie y a Fluttershy, yo buscare a Rainbow y a Applejack.

. /La-Venganza-de-los-Tacos

Spike no tardo mucho ya que Rainbow Dash estaba ayudando a Applejack y a Big Mcentosh derribar unos cuantos arboles viejos. Rarity encontró fácilmente a Fluttershy, que estaba afuera de su casa alimentando a unas ardillas. Pero no tuvo mucha suerte con la pony de cabello rosa, a quien no encontraba por ninguna parte. Mientras la buscaban se encontraron con Spike A.J. y Rainbow. Fluttershy y Rarity les pidieron ayuda para encontrar a Pinkie. Comenzaron a buscarla por todas partes, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy la buscaban desde las alturas, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito. Después de media hora buscar a la desaparecida pony, los cinco amigos se recostaron sobre el pasto a las afueras de Ponyville, cuando se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Pinki Pie estaba saliendo del Bosque Everfree dando saltos como ella acostumbra. Cuando sus amigos la vieron gritaron su nombre, Pinkie dio un pequeño grito de temor, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que solo eran sus amigos se acerco felizmente a ellos.

-¡Hola chicos!, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Dónde esta Twilight?, ¡dah! Twilight ahora ya es una princesa y esta en Canterlot. ¡Soy una tontita!- Pinkie comenzó a reir.

-¡Pinkie!, ¡te estamos buscando desde hace media hora! ¡¿Qué hacias en el Bosque Everfree!?- Dijo Spike un poco enojado.

-Oh, estaba en la casa de Zecora. Me dio estas flores,- Pinkie saco de su bolsa una especie de rosas azules, con hojas rosas y verdes.- ¿no son lindas? Pienso hacer unos cupcakes con ellas. ¡Seran deliciosos! ¿para que me estaban buscando?

-Tenemos que ir de inmediato a Canterlot con Twilght.

-¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? Vamos.

Luego de un gran recorrido llegaron a Canterlot. Cuando entraron al castillo, vieron a Twilight abrazando a la Princesa Cadense mientras lloraba. Las cinco ponies y Spike se acercaron a las dos princesas rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pasa dulzura?- Pregunto Applejack.- Estas mas triste que un pony de Appleloosa descubriendo que su pay de manzana esta frio.

Twilight seguía llorando, sin decir nada, Cadense volteo a ver a los amigos de Twilight y dijo:

-La princesa esta triste porque ocurrió una tragedia con las Princesas Celestia Y Luna.

-Si, ya lo sabemos. Pero, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Spike.

Twilight se limpio las lagrimas de la cara y dijo con la voz quebrada:

-L-las p-princesas están s-se-cuestradas.


	3. Chapter 3

La Princesa Luna había despertado después de haber dormido durante más de 12 horas, pero no podía ver nada. Tenía los ojos vendados, no sabía dónde estaba, ni mucho menos porque tenía los ojos vendados, y eso no era todo, estaba amarrada con cadenas. Podía sentir los grilletes en sus cuatro patas, apenas podía moverse unos cuantos centímetros. Trataba de recordar que paso antes de despertar, lo único que recordaba era una caminata con su hermana por el jardín del castillo en la noche, después de haberse despedido de Twilight. Lo siguiente que pudo recordar era a dos ponies un pegaso y un unicornio. La Princesa de la Noche no quería pensar en eso, pero desafortunadamente no encontraba otra explicación para la situación en la que se encontraba. La habían raptado.

Trato de usar su magia para liberarse, pero no podía, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo para despojarla de su magia.- Rayos, mis patas están amarradas y no puedo usar magia, ¿Cómo escapare de aquí?

-Luna…- Se escuchaba una voz desde una pequeña ventana con barrotes. La princesa enseguida reconoció la voz, era su hermana.

-Celestia, ¿Dónde estás?

-No lo sé, solo sé que estoy amarrada, con una venda en los ojos y no puedo usar mi magia.

Luna comenzó a llorar, esto confirmaba su duda, si estaba secuestrada. Y no solo ella, su hermana también.

-Y tú, ¿donde estas?- Pregunto Celestia.

-Yo tampoco sé donde estoy, pero estoy en las mismas condiciones que tu. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas algo antes de esto?

-Solo recuerdo que nos despedimos de Twilight y dimos un paseo nocturno por el jardín.

-¿No recuerdas algo más?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si. Recuerdo a un pegaso y a un unicornio.

Luna se sorprendió, era lo mismo que ella recordaba. Pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días Princesa Luna, ¿Cómo se encuentra en esta hermosa mañana?

-¡¿Qué cómo me encuentro?!- Pregunto indignada la princesa.- ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?!

-Luna ¿a quién le gritas?- Pregunto Celestia.

-No lo sé. Le estoy gritando a un bastardo, a quien afortunadamente no puedo ver.- Respondió Luna muy enfadada

-¿Bastardo?, ¿a caso me llamaste bastardo?

-¡Sí!, ¡te llame bastardo! ¡Porque eso es lo que eres! ¡Un estúpido bastardo!

-Wow, no sabía que las princesas usaran ese tipo de lenguaje. En fin, esas son cosas que a mí no me importan.- El pony comenzó a subirle un poco la venda de los ojos. Para sorpresa de Luna era el mismo unicornio de su recuerdo.- Te vas a arrepentir da haberme hablado así.- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Firehorn ¿todo bien por aquí?, escuche muchos gritos.- Dijo un pegaso blanco. El mismo del recuerdo.

-Si Fastflyer, todo está bien, muy bien.- Dijo aun con la sonrisa malévola.

-Oigan, yo los he visto antes.- Dijo Luna.- Ustedes son…- Pero pudo terminar la frase porque el unicornio le había bajado nuevamente la venda. Luna pudo escuchar como cerraron la puerta de golpe. Los dos ponies al caminar por un pasillo estaban conversando.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Firehorn?, no podemos dejar que nos vean.

-No te preocupes, no pueden hacer nada. Están detenidas por las cadenas más fuertes que pude conseguir en toda Equestria. Y con el conjuro que lance sobre ellas no podrán usar su magia en mucho tiempo.

-Sí, pero es mucho riesgo dejar que nos vean. ¿No escuchaste a la Princesa Luna?, ella nos reconoció enseguida. Y si logran escapar…

-…No lo harán. Confía en mí. Ahora, dales de comer.

En el castillo, lo que dijo Twilight había causado más preguntas que respuestas en sus amigos. Las cinco ponies tenían lágrimas en los ojos, querían contenerlas, pero no podían. Spike no trataba de hacerlo. El estaba llorando también.

-¿E-es e-enserio eso T-Twi-Twilight?- El bebe dragón apenas pudo terminar la pregunta.

Pero Twilight no contesto, estaba demasiado triste para responder esa pregunta. En su lugar contesto la Princesa Cadense, quien después de muchos intentos de calmar a la alicornio purpura, también estaba llorando.

-Eso me temo. Pero aun no se ha confirmado, solo tenemos esta carta.-La princesa le entrego a Spike un pequeño rollo de papel. Spike al igual que Twilight la leyó en silencio. La carta decía:

_Tenemos secuestradas a la Princesa Celestia y a la Princesa Luna. Si quieren verlas de nuevo con vida, tienen que pagarnos 200.000 bits. Tienen un mes para entregarnos el dinero, o las asesinaremos. Esperen nuevas instrucciones._

Spike se quedo callado, no sabía que decir. Las dos Alicornios más poderosas en la historia de Equestria, secuestradas. Quería gritar, pero no podía, como si se hubiera quedado sin voz. Quería llorar, pero algo en su interior no lo dejaba. No podía escuchar nada, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor. No escuchaba el llanto de sus amigas, ni el de las princesas. Twilight rompió ese silencio con un grito. Su cara había cambiado bastante, no tenía rastro alguno de las lágrimas. Sus ojos seguían rojos, pero no por el llanto, si no por la furia que sentía en su interior.

-¡NO! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LASTIMEN A LAS PRINCESAS!


End file.
